Abraxas
Abraxas, formerly Jalen, was an Alpha-class ISO that evolved into a computer virus and attacked the Tron system in 1989. He is the main antagonist of TRON: Evolution. Abraxas' features are tall and thin, almost sickly in appearance, and his circuitry is yellow, with more of a "cracked" design to his circuits than traditional program circuitry. He wears a hood and a long black cloak over his right shoulder, all outlined with circuits. His primary weapon is his identity disc, and he also possesses a virulent plague touch. Biography Jalen was an ISO who arose from the Sea of Simulation in TC29. He was adopted by Kevin Flynn for intensive study regarding the unknown nature of ISOs. He received an advanced education of user culture from Flynn alongside fellow ISO, Ophelia, and slated for ordination for System Administrator. He competed in the Game Arena, and he skillfully worked his way up in the tournament, but was disqualified when it was discovered that he was an ISO rather than a Basic. Clu, operating from a hidden agenda, intervened and allowed Jalen back into the tournament, which Jalen then won, gaining him the respect of ISOs and Basics alike. Clu "awarded" him a disc upgrade, which was actually a sinister subroutine in disguise. When Jalen discovered the construction site of Clu's ship, the ''Regulator'', the modified disc was triggered, erasing all memory of his past life and reprogramming and transform the ISO into a monstrous virus. Jalen was no more, having been replaced with the diabolical Abraxas. Clu planned on using Abraxas to destroy and infect the remaining ISOs. Officially Jalen was reported to have been derezzed in an accident in the arena, which was meant to be a non-lethal sporting event. During the system administrator installation ceremony of Jalen's former associate, Radia, Abraxas showed himself. Jumping from a balcony into the crowd, Abraxas infected many programs, both ISOs and Basics. He derezzed many system monitors, feigning an intention to infect System Administrator Clu. The administrator was "saved" by the timely arrival of Flynn's prototype system monitor Anon. The two had a lengthy duel which resulted in Abraxas fleeing, leaving behind shards of his broken identity disc which had splintered off after a strike from Anon's disc. While the chaos at the installation ceremony was initially blamed on Anon, Clu revealed Abraxas to Radia shortly after the Purge. Radia immediately recognized him as a corrupted Jalen, but he flinched away from her hand, stating that it didn't matter and this was who he was now. At Clu's instigation, Abraxas bid Radia goodbye and struck her with his disc, derezzing her. Immediately thereafter, Abraxas again battled Anon, who had witnessed Radia's deresolution. Trapped under rubble, the virus was presumed dead when Clu's warship levelled Arjia City. Anon, damaged by the explosion, was restored by Flynn, who upgraded his disc using information taken from the broken shards of Abraxas's disc. However, Abraxas later reappeared, more powerful than ever, in Bostrum Colony. Fleeing the viral infection, Anon and Gibson shut down the Bostrum Reactor so that Abraxas couldn't absorb the reactor's energy. As they attempted to escape to Arjia City, Abraxas caught up with them and infected Gibson, whom Anon was subsequently forced to derezz. Hijacking a recognizer, Abraxas crashed it into the master propulsion core of Clu's ship, seeking revenge upon Clu for leaving him alive instead of consigning his agonizing existence to oblivion once his tasks had been completed. Using his infected programs, Abraxas attempted to absorb the entire ship's energy, but was finally destroyed by Anon, who blew up the core with Abraxas still inside it. Anon wouldn't live to celebrate his victory, however, as he was also derezzed while attempting to escape the crashing ship. Powers and Abilities In addition to showing great mastery of his identity disc, Abraxas is a powerful computer virus whose very touch is dangerous. He can corrupt any program through simple physical contact, turning them into monsters under his control. He can also corrupt the environment around him through his very footsteps. Trivia *Abraxas was named after a real-life DOS virus known as the Abraxas virus or Abraxas5. It was first discovered in April of 1993, and was capable of infecting and overwriting programs, which, when executed, made a loud, ascending scale play as the words "ABRAXAS" displayed on-screen. Among the text strings found in Abraxas-infected files are the ominous phrases, "...For he is not of this day" "...Nor is he of this mind". *In Arjia City, there is a location known as Jalen Plaza. *Abraxas' voice actor, John Glover, also voices the villainous Dyson in TRON: Uprising. Ironically, given Abraxas's nature, Dyson considered ISOs to be a spreading disease that perverted the Grid. Category:ISOs Category:Character Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Evolution